Hum Aapke Hain Koun! The other woman to my soulmate
by shannmathi
Summary: What if there was someone who loved Rajesh so much that she gave her love when she realized he is in love with Pooja. She vowed to stay away from him and his loving wife. But when fate decided to bring them together. The man she love angst her. How is she going to overcome this now? With Nisha & Prem supporting her only for their own reason, a young baby becomes her salvation.
1. Chapter 1

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
 ** _'mere saath saath hain'_** monologue  
'I can't believe I came here'. That was her last thought before forcing a smile on her face when Rita dragged her to the front .Rita started mindless gossiping about the wedding when she suddenly turned around and faced her causing her to become startled .

"Oh my dear, you have to tell me where you bought your lengha. They are absolutely gorgeous. You look far prettier than the bride herself."

"I would love to know who is the person who is prettier than my sister given circumstance in my sister's wedding." A voice chimed and interrupted me before I could respond to Rita . We both spun our heels and saw a beautiful young lady. She looked at me with displeasure and critically eyed my outfit. Rita started spinning nonsense in order to save herself but unfortunately for me, that means she brought me into the center point of the story . Before the woman could say anything else, a chirpy voice interrupted us.

"There you are my poppet, I missed you so much. Wow your looking absolutely kissable."

"PREM "I laughed and proceed to jump of him where he carried me and spurn in circle before releasing me. The girl now panted and raised her head and kissed his cheek before turning in front and saw the girls face has changed from bad to worst. The young lady in front of her however was now openly scowling at her. The girl quickly nudged Prem's ribs where he finally realized the situation.

"Nisha, this is my poppet. Poppet this is Nisha, bhabi's younger sister. Rajesh Bhai loves her more than me you know. "He told the girl beside him with a pout. She smiled fondly before looking in front.

"It's nice to meet you Nisha. I am Shannanya" I extend my hand however she just eyed it critically.

"I would love to say the same thing but under circumstances I would like to know why you are dressed as though you are the bride."

Shannaya felt her cheek burn with humutilation. The heart soared in jealousy at the thought of someone else in the place she always felt was hers. 'Only you thought so. Everybody else knew you are not the one for him '. She sighed and faced Nisha again.

"I am sorry. I did not know the bride would be wearing this. I would have changed if I knew. "

"That does not change a thing now does it? If Rita thought about it then everyone here surely is thinking about it. Plus the incident with Prem .People is now surely going to talk behind our backs. "

"Rita is someone you should take lightly. I know her and that's who she is. A blabber mouth. I am sorry if I offend you somehow but there is nothing I can do now. As for Prem, who are you to ask about my relationship with him. You are the bride's sister and that does not mean you have the right for anything else. I do not give a damn about anything that others talk. The society will never change and I am not changing for them. "

With that Shannaya excuses herself from both Prem and Nisha and sat the last row. She regretted coming but this was her last chance to face Rajesh before he belongs to another. She wanted so badly to go and see him in his chambers. That was one of the reason she wore this. Her selfish desire got ahead of her and her mind just wondered if Rajesh would change his mind after seeing her in this clothes . She sighed at sat up straight. It was time for Rajesh to do the puja . She saw him sitting in the altar beaming to those who attended. Prem who was bursting with energy and Kailash uncle who looked like he finally found peace, she dare not think about how her life would be with him anymore. He belongs to Nisha's sister. Finally the bride came, when she saw the bride she was further mortified.

 _ **'Now you know why he would never choose you.'**_ __Her mind told her snidely cackling while continuing _ **' She looks so humble and pretty. It's her own wedding and he sari is simple yet elegant and yet you, a no body wearing such extravagant clothing just to attract the groom. Aren't you shame at yourself?'**_ She willed her tears to calm down. She was so embarrassed at the thought of even doing such things. As soon the holy ceremony was over, everybody quid up to congratulate the couple. As time passed it was Shannaya's turn. As soon Rajesh saw her he hugged her. She inhaled his scent knowing after today he can never be hers even in her dreams. He smiled at her.

"You look so beautiful Shannaya. "

"You should not say that Rajesh saab when you have such a beautiful wife next to you." He laughed heartily before introducing her to his wife. Both women exchanged soft smiles.

"Poppet where is your wedding gift for bhai?" How could you."

"Prem,it is not proper.." "It's ok Rajesh saab. I have a gift but not for you. It's for Mrs ..." I held my hand and pulled out a beautiful promise ring identical to the one Rajesh wore.

"This is for you. It was not given to me but I took it out of childish behavior. It's always meant for you. I am sorry for tainting it."

"Shannaya..." Rajesh said softly. I did not look at him but continued staring at the floor. Suddenly a voice made its presence known

"Its wonderful. Thank you for giving me this. I have no words to express my gratitude."

Shannaya looked up and smiled with gratitude before hugging the bride. Prem however interrupted them.

"But that is not a real gift. It belong to Bhai . You never payed for it poppet."

" I am not that inconsiderate Prem . I got a gift for them. It is just not something I can carry. "

"What is it."

"That is for us to know and for you to hopefully never find out." Shannaya winked at Prem and left the altar.

Shannaya took a deep breath. She walked towards Kailash and got his blessings. She was introduced to Professor and Mrs Chaudhary . She took their blessings out of politeness and proceeds to walk away from the wedding hall. At the very entrance she turned behind to catch the last glimpse of her unrequited love. She saw him smiling and shed a tear of love for him before deciding to leave his life forever.  
Little does she know that it is not the last time she will meet him. 


	2. Chapter 2

8 months later...

"Come on Shannaya ! Its time you take some rest . Let's go to that club . You have been brooding about who know what for the last 8 months . Who ever the guy was must been living his life while you throw yours away in this place . For good sake , your wasting your youthfulness at this stuffy place filled with aunties and uncles. I mean the only thing good here is Mr Hunk Mac-dreamy. " Naina blabbered while leaning against the wall waiting for Shannaya to hand her, her coffee. Shannaya sighed as shook her head when she saw Naina making moon eyes thinking about their General Manager . She gave Naina her cup and opened her mouth when

"Miss Raichand , thank you for enlightening me about your high opinion regarding our establishment .Maybe its time we have some discussion about your future in this company hmm."

Both Shannaya and Naina gulped before turning their head towards the cubicle. Naina's eyes widen as she started stammering about how its all just a harmless joke to release tension when the person in front of her raised their eyebrows giving her an unimpressed look . She took that as a cue to shut her mouth and focused on staring at the floor with downtrodden expression . Shannaya however saw the look that their GM gave Naina when she was not focusing on him . Shannaya discreetly smiled and quickly masked her emotions when he looked back at her .

"Miss Padayachi , there will be a meeting held with a new company today regarding our new product . I would like you to attend with me . Thus I require you to wear something elegant ."

"But sir , I don't find it necessary to dress in something elegant for office hours. I mean surely the meeting is going to be discussed here ."

"That is where your wrong . The meeting is held at Le Chanticleer at 8 pm . I know its hardly appropriate but however the other party insisted . You do know about the dressing code at Le Chanticleer I hope ."

"Le Chanticleer. It not fair ." A voice suddenly chimed. We both turned and saw Naina pouting while glaring at me . I rolled my eyes and turned to Vivek who was smirking . He faced Naina , walked towards her and leaned beside her and whispered something before walking away telling Shannaya that she is free to go home now . Naina's face was turned red and she muttered something about finding a washroom before walking away hurriedly . Shannaya sighed before leaving the office.

*************************************************************************************************  
Shannanya P.o.v

My room was a shattered mess. Clothes can be found at every nook and corner of my minuscule room . I growled in anger trying to find the so called elegant costume that I own . Finally after ransacking my whole cupboard i found the box . I sighed seating at the edge of my bed caressing the box . Memories flood making me remember how I owned this cloths.

Flashback

It was on the eve of my birthday . Prem decided to bring me out shopping as he deemed all my cloths were unsuitable for a birthday girl . I refused his offer . When he started to whine about of tardy all my clothes were , I yelled at him . Yelling became shouting , Shouting became slapping and it turned out to be a full blast of cat fight . Lalu , Rita and Jumli tried to stop us but we both kicked them out of our way literally before resuming clawing each other's face . We bumped into mamiji who screamed causing to yelp in shock and thus went tumbling down the staircase with Prem and the bottom and me on top of his chest . My head was throbbing and I knew somebody lifted me up and carried me . When I woke up , I realized I was inside Rajesh's bed chamber . I laid back on the pillows and hugged the comforter inhaling his scent . The door opened and I quickly closed my eyes . I heard a chuckle and opened one eye . Rajesh was smiling softly to me . I blushed and covered my head . A chuckled was heard and suddenly the blanket was off me . Rajesh started applying some medicine to my bruise . Tuffy wagged his tail and jumped on the bed and licked my face before cuddling next to me . I raised my eyes and saw Rajesh smiling softly .

"Why did you hurt your self ? Tomorrow is your birthday princess. The bruise will not look good on you tomorrow na. "

"Rajesh saab , I am honored and extremely grateful for being friends with Prem and both you and uncle ji accepting me as a honorary member of this ghar but I can't buy things using your money . I am not friends with prem for materialistic need. I ...I am trying my hard but after amma and appa death I can't .. I .. The family business is no longer with me . I am helpless. I .." I stated . Tears flowed freely . My eyes were clouded and suddenly a warm hand embraced me . When they said hand started to hug me nearly crushing me I realized it was Prem and not Rajesh . I quickly push him away scowling when that fool was pouting at me . Rajesh smiled at us before getting up .

"Shannanya , Prem get dressed . We are going out ."

"Bhaiya , you are bringing us out ? But I don't want to go to the mandir . I .." Prem started whining but i Knocked his head he glared at me before yanking the comforter from me and proceeding to snuggle with tuffy and the comforter.

"I did not say we are going to the mandir. "

"But Bhai the only place you go is the mandir . I mean.."

"Prem for once just listen to Rajesh saab . Get your lazy ass out of the room . " I then proceed to drag Prem out through his ears, Tuffy trotted behind us .

After both of us getting dressed , we went down the hall where Kailash uncle was seating with mamaji and mamiji . Mamiji scowled seeing me . I took my blessing form Uncle ji and Mamaji . Mamiji left as soon I turned towards her . Rajesh noticed this and took my hand before informing uncle that all three of us are heading out . After a long ride , I realized Rajesh brought us to DLF Emporium . Rajesh guided us to a saree shop . He then proceed to allow me to choose something . I was overwhelmed and denied needing anything when he hushed me and proceed to choose for me . Prem on the other hand ran off to find something appropriate . Both Prem and Rajesh came back with their own choosing. It was one of the best days of my life .

*************************************************************************************************

I smiled regaining myself form the memory . I proceed to take a bath and dressed myself . I was brushing my hair when the bell rang. I opened the door to find Naina in front of my house. I raised my eyebrows at her . She looked at me sheepishly before coming inside. She then proceed to style my hair ven though I said no .Finally , at 7 the doorbell rang again . We both when to the parlor . I opened the door and Vivek strode in . When he saw Naina seating inside , he smirked at her .

"Miss Raichand , I was not aware that I invited you ."

"I am not in your house. This is my best friends house. I come and go as I wish . "

"Oh really, when your beset friend is going to a club and she got dressed so beautifully , you came here in your rug clothes ? Miss Padayachi I suppose you asked her to do the cleaning then ?"

"That enough Vivek , stop antagonizing her . Let us leave . I want to return home early . Naina you staying here ?"

"Yup I brought my duffle bag. Hey since you would be gone for at least 2-3 hours can I invite Arun over pretty please. I promise nothing bad will happened " She whined and pout . I sighed at let her have her way . Vivek however was fuming . He glared at her and went out . I smiled seeing her smirking . That devil surely knew how to ruffle Vivek's feather.

After an hour drive we reached the hotel , Vivek guided me to the table at the back where 2 man was already seated. Vivek introduced himself and when both the man turned , I gasped. Rajesh stood in front of me . He looked as shocked as I was. Vivek and the other guy started at us . Rajesh beamed and pulled me into a hug . I still stood there gaping like a goldfish when Vivek pulled me out of my stupor.

"Shannanya, what are you doing here ? Oh god Prem was devasted when you left without a word . Why didn't you infrom us ? "

"Woah , Rajesh saab tell me sit down please. This is too overwhelming . back to your question . I work here. I did not inform you as the wedding was on . How is Prem ? Oh I really miss that cheeky bugger but I found another one just like him."

"Um so you two know each other ?" Vivek asked.

"Yeah she is my little bro's best friend. "

'That's who I will always be to him . Prem's little best friend . Nothing else . ' I shook my head before turning to ask him more about the family .

"How is uncle ji ? Is prem behaving now that he got himself a bhabhi ?"

"Since when he behaved. Prem was ecstatic when pooja arrived and now both him and kailash mama is over excited."

"Why is that ?"

"Prem is an uncle now ." Rajesh said beaming . I looked at him blankly . Vivek hit my head.

"OUCH !" "Stupid what he means is he has a child now ."

"Child ?" "Yes Shannanya a baby boy . He is just 2 weeks old . We named him aatharva ."

"Oh I see. Please excuse me ." With that I dashed towards the washroom . I sat inside the cubicle crying out loudly . All I can feel is that he is there living his life , I am still brooding at the thought of me . How I wish it was me in pooja's shoes. The way he would look at me with the love he has when he says her name . I cried till I was exhausted . The door opened and Vivek's voice was heard .

"Hey darling , are you okay ?"

"I ... I will be out in a minute .."

When I opened the door , Vivek saw my nose and cheek were puffy and red . I tried to wash my face but my hand was shaking very badly . Vivek quickly engulfed me into a hug .

"There there , you loved him right ?"

"I still...snif..do.."

"I know that . I saw your face . Now do you want to go home ?"

"I sniff..I..sorry..snif..me..I.."

"There there , I can always say you have some emergency. The file is already signed so don't worry about the product. I actually brought you here because you were too focused in your work . Now I realize why ."

I raised my head and saw him smiling softly . He ushered me out and brought me out using the back door . When he brought me home Naina and Arjun quickly took me in their arms and brought me to the couch . Arun proceed to the kitchen to prepare some drinks while Naina ushered Vivek to the couch . She then sat next to me .

"What happened to her ?"

"She saw the guy .."

"What guy ?"

"The guy you said she brooding after ."

"After all this months ? Did he insult her ?"

"Nope . He doen't even realize she loves him . His happily married with a 2 week old son actually ?"

"Oh my poor baby .. And who are you ?"

"I should be asking you the same question ?"

"Arun , this Vivek our Gm . Vivek this is Arun our close friend . "

"I am pleased to meet you . Its getting late I will take my leave . Please tell Miss Padaiyachi to take rest . As for you Miss Raichand, I did not permit you to say my name . "

With that parting words Vivek left . I was too exhausted to even talk back to him . I laid my head on Arun 's lap . 


	3. Chapter 3

Shannanya 's P .o. v

3 days after meeting Rajesh , I got a call from our managing director . I quickly hurried to Vivek's chamber. I knocked the door and entered. Vivek looked up from his flies and smiled motioning me to take a seat .

"Miss Padayachi , I am glad to inform you about your impeding promotion . "

"OMG Really ! I am SO HAPPY ."

"I know that but however due to your promotion , you are being shifted to the other branch."

"Oh ok . When am I supposed to leave ?"

"The thing is Miss Padayachi ... sigh Shannanya you are going to work with Rajesh ."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you the product is a huge success and in exchange for their product we are suppose to give them a good employee of us . You were the candidate I selected but after the incident on the other day , I am not so sure but I can't inform this to Papa and his advisers so ..I am giving this in your hands . "

I took a deep breath .' This is your life . Rajesh moved on with his . It wont do any good for you to keep dawdling in the past . '  
' But working with him in a closed prospect when he is with his wife. I still love him . ' 'Then its time for you exert some self control . Not everyone gets their happily ever after . '

"I will take the promotion Vivek ."

"YOU SURE ? CONGRATS ."

"Thank you . When will I be leaving ?"

"Well Rajesh is leaving tomorrow . As his new worker your leaving with him too. The tickets have been book . All you have to do is repack . The company will provide you a house and car "

"Thank you for all you have done Vivek . By the way why do you need to explain to your papa about my promotion ?" I asked him sneakily Vivek blushed and ducked his head mumbling

"I am the owner of the company ."

"Vivek , I knew that from the beginning ." He raised his to me "How come ?" "The way all the senior stuff behaved when you first join . "

"Does Miss Raichand know as well ? "

"Naina is clueless. She really thinks your just the general manager . She really likes you . Don't hurt her feelings Vivek ."

"I will try ." He replied smirking. I rolled my eyes and left to my house to do my packing.

Naina followed me . Arun and Naina helped me pack all my belongings . I sighed twirling around my room . After 8 months I am going to miss this place . Arun and Naina gave me my farewell treat consisting of Pizza's and coke . After digging in like a pig all 3 of us camped out in the living room . The next morning , those two mama bears began to fuss around me till we reached the airport . I saw Rajesh and his associate waiting next to Vivek . Rajesh smiled and hugged me. After some tearful hugs and kisses with all 3 of them , I left to catch my plane. After an hour we reached the airport . Rajesh's associated claimed that his family is waiting for him and left us . I looked around to catch a cab .

"Shannanya where you going ?"

"My ..Oh..Sorry " I smiled and him sheepishly realizing I don't have anywhere to go now . Rajesh called Prem and during the conversation his face changed . He quickly shut the phone and ragged me into a cab before shouting the name of a hospital .

"Rajesh saab ?"

"PLEASE GO FAST .Bhai I said FASTER "

"Rajesh saab ..RAJESH ." He finally turned and looked at me . His eyes were glistening with tears . Finally the tear flow down his check . I swiftly wipe them . He looked at me with a expression I cannot comprehend . He quickly hugged me with all his might . I rubbed his shoulders trying to calm him down . We finally reach the hospital we Rajesh literally jumped out from the cab . I informed the cabbie to wait as our luggage's are still inside . Thankfully he seem to comprehend the situation and agreed. I quickly walked inside where I saw Rita coming out with a screaming baby . The moment she saw me she came running to me causing the poor fella to starting screaming . Rita looked so helpless. Overcome by my instinct I carried the baby and started humming . The baby gradually started sniffling before falling a sleep. Rita came and hugged me crying .

"Rita is everyone alright ? Who is this ?"

"Oh Shannanya , this is ...oh its so bad.."

"Hush now , I don't know what are you trying to tell me . "

"This is Rajesh Bhai's baby . Bhabhi ...she fall down the stair ..Blood was everywhere ..Nisha and Prem brought her here..We try calling ..Rajesh Bhai never pick up . This baby started screaming ..Nobody was in the mood to hold him...Everybody was more concerned about Bhabhi .."

"Now , now ..What you did was so good. Caring for a baby in its times of need is a honorable decision Ritu ..You should be proud of your self .Now lets get going ."

Rita brought me to the floor where I saw Kailash uncle slumped at the seat next to Pooja's dad. Her mom was crying at the entrance where Nisha tried to console her but failed. Aartarva woke up crying for his meal . That is when everyone else noticed me .

"Did anyone bring his diaper bag ?"

"No beti , I.. We were worried for Pooja . Prem just left .."

"Its ok . Which room is she admitted ?"

"The emergency war. Rajesh ji is inside. "

"I see." Then I started walking towards the room when Nisha held my arm .

"Where are you going ?"

"He is hungry. He needs his mother."

"My sister is in the I.C.U Fighting for her life ."

"If Rajesh saab is allowed, then this little one has the privileged as well. Now let me go." With that I yanked my arm and went inside. Rajesh and pooja was surprised. I quickly went to Pooja's side and place the baby there. When he felt his Ma's presence the tears were reduced to sniffles. Pooja smiled at me with gratitude. I saw Rajesh's expression turned to into puzzlement.

'I am sorry but he is hungry. I... there were no diaper bag ..."

"Its ok . Thank you . " Pooja turned back to Rajesh and hold his hand "NISHA..LOVES.." That is it . The monitor stopped beaming and Pooja's life was taken by gods. Rajesh fell of the chair holding her cold hands and crying . I quickly went out and called all of them inside . Aatarva realized his mother was gone and started crying out out . Thankfully Prem came inside with his diaper bag . Seeing his Bhabhi's lifeless form the bag was thrown down while he ran there and shook her body as though she would come back alive. I wiped my tear and grabbed the bag. After making the formula I went out to give him the milk but he refuse to drink . Running out of ideas . I sat down at the floor with a screaming baby . I cried for him , for Rajesh and Pooja . A passing nurse hold me and placed me in the chair .

"Maam the baby is too young to be given formula."

"I.. His mother just passed away . He ..."

"I see. Who are you?"

"I .. am .."

"Maam the only to stop him from crying is to place him at your nuptial . He will think as though he is drinking . "

"Isn't that unhygienic? I mean...I am not his mother?"

" I know how you feel miss but if he does not stop crying he will be the one admitted to the hospital. "

She just smiled and left me and Aartarva alone . I sighed and place the baby near my valley and feed him his formula . Surprisingly he drink all of it greedily before brushing my nipple and latched on it .I gasped at the unknown feeling that burst inside of me . After few minutes I coaxed him out and the baby snuggled back to my warmth .

"Shannanya "

"Prem..Where is everyone else ?"

"Uncle and Nisha went to see the doctors . Bhai does not want to leave Bhabhi's side . Professor went after his wife . "

"I see. Prem let's go home ."

"But Bhabhi is still here.."

"Prem I understand that . I will go home . Aadi need to rest . The nurse informed me of his health consequences if he not taken care properly . "

"Thank you so much Shannanya . I ..He is in good hands. Go home . Lalu and Jimli is there. "

"I will bring Rita along too. "

Rita and I reached the palatial house where Lalu stood waiting at the door .When he saw me , he screamed Jimli's name . Jimli came running and proceed to hug me and Rita . Lalu came and took my baggage while Rita told Jimli or the grieving news. I went up stairs and placed Aadi in his crib. After changing to comfortable clothes. I came back to Rajesh saab's room and saw the baby opening his eyes. I carried him and placed him on the bed. I sat next to him crying for the most innocent soul here. The poor child does not even know his mother is dead. I sat there for such a long time that I actually fall a sleep there. I stretched my back and jolted up realizing I slept. I ran down screaming "Aadi" , everyone came out of their rooms. I saw the baby in the arms of Nisha . I quickly ran to her and grabbed the baby before smothering it with kisses. I hit my back to the nearest wall and slide down to the floor. I hugged Aadi and inhaled his scent. A hand grasped my shoulder; I looked up and saw Rajesh extending his hand towards me. I wordlessly hand over the baby to its father. After carrying Aadi he hoisted me up. That was when I realized everybody was staring at me. I felt humiliated. I quickly ran to one place I know I will be always safe . Kailash uncle's Chamber. Nobody will look for me in here. I sat on the floor crying till I fall asleep there due to my exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Shannaya P.O.V

The funeral was very quite . Rajesh saab sat in front of the coffin sobbing holding his wife's hand. Kailash uncle and the professor sat the corner looking absolutely forlorn . Nisha and her mother sat next to Rajesh saab crying out loud . Prem and Tuffy sat on the staircase with Rita next to him . Mamaji was making all the arrangement for the burial. I stood up from the corner of the hall. It was time to feed aadi . The poor lad will be hungry . I quickly went to the kitchen and started to heat the milk. Thankfully his mother had pumped her breast milk previously . I sat there at the kitchen counter swirling the milk bottle when Jumli and Lallu came in .

"Memsaab , what are you doing here ?"

"Jumli ji , aadi would be hungry . I... I want to feed him ."

Jumli and Lallu smiled softly at me . Suddenly Aatharva's cries could be heard . I dashed out to the hall to find that Nisha was carrying him trying to reduced his cries.I quickly hurried to her and proceed to grab the baby however she stopped me and instead snatched the bottle from me . She then proceed to feed aadi but the baby refused to budge .

"Let me feed him please.."

"His my blood . Don't think you can get Rajesh ji by feign concern for my nephew ."

"I never tought that Nisha . I just want aadi to be .."

"His name is Aartharva. That is what my sister named him . I know women like you . Feeding rich widowed man . Now leave this place before I embarrass you further ." She hissed at me.

I willed my tears to go down before leaving the hall. When the funeral prepossession left , the womenfolk in the house started cleaning the house . I went to Rajesh saab's room and saw aadi fully awake sniffling . He calmed down slightly when he saw me . I quickly carried him and hum a tune in order to make him sleep. After placing him in the crib and giving his a kiss I walked out of the room when I heard Mamiji and Nisha's voice.

"I cannot believe Devarji brought her back to the house ."

"Rajesh is always too soft on strays . That why the woman manage to slitter back to our ghar . Beti you must make Rajesh see some sense. Remember how she made a scene when You carried our Aartharva ? It was like as though he was her son . Thankfully Rajesh knew better and never let her hold him ."

"Aunty ji who is she exactly ?"

"She and Prem used to study together . Her parents were madrasi's . They died in an accident and the kind hearts of Prem Kailash and Rajesh , she stayed here. The thing always lived off from our families wealth . I knew she wanted Rajesh to herself but thankfully your sweet sister same and save our ghar. "

"But now my daughter is gone . Will she .."

"Off course she will . This type of woman are shameless and will do anything to get their hands on our wealth . Remember at the funeral , thankfully Nisha hold our baby first . Did you all noticed she came just a second later and her face fell when in public it was Nisha who hold the baby ? "

"Aunty ji , she plead me to hold Aartharva . At first I thought she was genuine but now after hearing from you . I am not letting her get her hands on devarji nor Aartharva ."

I slumped on the wall , tears clouding my visions as their hurtful words penetrated through my ears . At a point I felt what they said is true . I can no longer stay here. I willed my self to stand up and proceed to walk to my room . I quickly packed all my belongings and left trough the back door not wanting anyone to see me. Once I reached the junction , I called Vivek and ask him of my new residence . I hailed in a cab and went to my new house . I sat on the floor and cried till dawn approach .

One week has passed since the funeral . I sat in my new cabin observing all the data's given to me by the General Manager . I kept to myself and never talked to any of the stuff unless it is an office matter. Rajesh saab has not come to the office yet . I over heard from my coworkers that a new problem regarding Aartharva's raising is going on in the house . Once they saw me approaching they quickly went back to their cubicle .

"Madam , the tender is being auctioned today ."

"Today ? Rajesh saab surely should have known about this ."

"Madam , I am not sure if he is going ."

"What do you mean he is not going ? It is an important tender. Our company will face loss if he doens not get the tender . "

"Madam , he is not in the position to attend . His wife's death..."

"That is enough. Get the company's car . We are going . "

"But Madam .."

"No buts , I am the General Manager and given the circumstance I will attend . Now please follow me ."

After much negotiating and demands we finally won the tender . The staffs were very happy and everybody congratulated me but my mind was simply one one thing . Rajesh . I quickly drove my car and speed up to his house . As soon the guard opened the door I sprinted to the entrance and quickly park my car . I got out of my car when I saw Mamiji's eyes went wide as was Nisha's mom . I walked towards Kailash uncle and Mamaji and got their blessings . Rita came and hugged me .

"Beti why did you leave so soon. Prem and Rajesh was worried ."

"I had my reasons uncle ji . I need to see Rajesh saab now . "

"His upstairs beti . Aatharva is not well. "

I quickly walked towards the room and went in without knocking . The entire room resembled a shabble. Toys were thrown everywhere . Baby powder and lotions was on the floor. Aadi's baby formula smell reeked the entire room. On the bed baby aadi was squealing seeing me . Hearing his squeals , the bathroom door opened and Rajesh saab came out drenched .

"Shannaya , " He came towards me and was about to hug me when I pushed him away . He looked forlorn and then turned his back towards me . He carried aadi but the baby cried screaming like a mad banshee.

Suddenly the whole family was at the room's doorstep . Nisha and her mother concern tuned into fury when they saw me . 


	5. Chapter 5

Shannaya's P.O.V

Nisha and her mother was staring at me with hatred in their eyes while baby Aadi on the other hand was screaming like a banshee. His scream was too much for me to bear especially with the aroma of dirty nappies and baby formula. Just when Nisha was about to storm inside, I slammed the bedroom door on her face and locked it . The atmosphere was suddenly eerily calm. I looked back to see Rajesh 's face turned to utter astonishment while the little rascal finally stopped screaming , looking at me with wide doe eyes . I went towards Rajesh and carried Aatharva from his arm and placed him in his crib before pushing Rajesh to the bathroom and throw his towel on his face . I then proceed to walk to the door leading to the store room when a whine was heard . Sighing , I quickly made it to the crib . Aadi squealed seeing me . I smiled softly at him and tickled his stomach . He giggled and squealed. The bathroom door opened and Rajesh walked out . His hair was dripping wet . Water droplets ran down his muscular chest and disappeared under the towel his tied to his waist . I blushed and ducked my head before rummaging through his cupboard and throwing his nightwear on his face . While he was changing , I took off my socks and placed aadi on the cleaner part of the floor before cleaning the bed. After placing new bed sheets I placed the baby on the bed . Rajesh emerged out .

"Shannaya " He called my name softly .

"Rajesh saab . "

"What.. Why...I ..I could not deal with it anymore. Aadi does not want to drink his milk ...I .."

"Rajesh saab ..you called him aadi "

"I ..why not ?"

"Nisha..I ..Nisha said .."

"Shannaya , Looks like your influence on me holds a stronger grip ." He smiled softly at me and walked towards me . Just as he stood in front of me. in his arm length , a whine broke out . I regained from his spell and quickly went to the bed . I laid next to the baby when he proceed to rub himself on my breast. Rajesh gasped. I look at him fearing the worst . Thankfully all I saw was just surprise and astonishment and not anger .

"Rajesh saab , can u please get the broom and mop from the store room ."

He nodded and walked towards his door when I stopped him .

"Ermm Rajesh saab , I don't think going out the front way is .."

"Its OK Shannaya , I will handle them . Don't worry . "

The moment he opened the door , voices can be heard , before anyone can barge into the room . he close the door . I sighed as those voices floated away . I placed Aadi near my breast and he quickly latched on it giving out a happy sound . The baby instantly calmed down but proceed latch rather roughly .

"There there ..I .. I am not your mother darling .. I don't have your milk .." A whine emerged from him . I chuckle before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You know that don't you yet you love me . I ..I loved ..still love your daddy .I don't have anyone you know . My mama and papa left me . You Prem chacha was the only one I had . He brought me to your daddy . I was only 16 . My first crush was your daddy . I thought my feelings would change baby but it grow a lot. One day your daddy brought home a set of rings . I saw him wearing one and the other was safely in the box. I wore it admiring its elegance when your daddy walked in. I quickly tried to take it off but it won't come out . Although your daddy was sad he did not show it . He simply smiled at told me I can have it . After many years I realize it was not meant for me but your mommy . I.."

"Shannaya , " A voice interrupted before I could continue . I saw Rajesh inside the room holding a mop and broom with dustpan while holding Aadi milk on the other hand . While I was looking at him , he was staring at the position of his baby .

"Bring the milk here.." I said coldly breaking his staring contest with my breast .

"You..Aatharva .. What.."

"Just bring the milk Rajesh . " He brought the bottle . I snatched it from his hand and guided near to Aadi , The baby quickly latch to the bottle , I adjusted my shirt and proceed to feed him . After he finish his bottle , I hand him to Rajesh in order to burp him while I sweep the floor . Rajesh continued to molly coddle the now active baby while I resumed cleaning . Just as I finished arranging the toys , I heard snores coming from the bed. I stood up and saw both the father and son on the bed snoring with their mouth opened. The resemble was too much that I thought I am seeing Rajesh when he was a baby . I quickly switch on the air con , and placed a comforter on them before proceeding to mop the room . When I reach the bathroom , it was even more messy . After cleaning the floor , toilet bowl , bath tub and sink , I was soaking wet . I quickly grab a towel and went into the shower. After the bath I walked out where it was freezing cold. My body shivered. I quickly walked to the cupboard when a groan was heard . I turned back and saw Rajesh staring at me .

"Rajesh saab ."

"Shannaya.. You ..naked.. My room!"

"You want me to go back to the office smelling like poop and formula ?"

"No but this ..naked you ..alone with me .."

"What are you trying to imply Rajesh saab ? "

"I .."

"sigh .. Listen here Rajesh saab , I have no idea how on earth you could bath in that stinking bath room . I could not stand it . I cleaned your entire room and bathroom resulting me to smell worst the Koovum river . I did not know you were awake and even if you are , it no problem."

"Shannaya , what do you mean. You are a women and I am .."

"I know who I am Rajesh saab . I am not attractive enough for you . It does not matter if you see me like this .you .. Just leave it . Can I at least wear your wife's clothes ? Or ..I."

"Please go ahead . I... I ..will be outside .."

After getting dressed , I carried baby Aadi outside . When I walked down the staircase , he opened his bleary eyes and started whining before laying his head on my shoulder. I walk to the parlor where I saw the entire family seating down except Rajesh . When I walked in Nisha quickly snatched Aadi from me . Mrs Chaudary and mamiji sneered at me .

"How dare you wear my sister's clothing . Have you no shame ." Before I could respond , Mrs Chaudary started accusing me .

" My daughter's been dead not even for 16 days and you are here parading in her costumes. Women like you don't belong in parivaar's . There is another place and names for your kind . "

"I .." Tears starts flowing from my eyes. Kailash uncle intterupted them.

"Please , she is not like that . There .."

"Bhai , this women is wearing your bahu's clothes , carrying Aatharva as though she is his mother . This women is a witch . How not then Aathrava stopped crying when she came . I am telling bhai saab , this thing here brought the voodoo spells into our ghar the moment Prem brought her here. She disappeared when Rajesh got married and turned up right when Pooja died. Do you think that is a coincidence ? The little wench should not be here anymore. I .."

" THAT IS ENOUGH " A voice roared . We all turned and saw Prem and Rajesh standing on the doorway . First time in my life I was scared seeing Rajesh . His entire face was filled with fury . He strode towards Nisha taking Aadi away from her before walking towards me and hoisting me form my position where I broke down on the floor.

"Prem , please bring the baby's diaper bag down now ."

"Yes bhaiya ,"

"Rajesh beta listen here.."

"That is enough mamiji. I heard enough from your mouth . You knew why she came to our ghar yet you still humiliate her? This girl has done nothing to you ."

"Devarji , mamiji meant no harm . This women.."

"Stop it Nisha , you know nothing about her . She was in my life way before you were in it . Do not presume you know anything about her."

"Beta , Nisha meant nothing . She .. This was Pooja's best outfit . You bought it was her .. you honeymoon . Off course we will be mad seeing anyone wearing this . Beta .."

"Oh my ..Rajesh saab , I am so sorry . I did not know . I will change back to my cloths right now . I .."

"Enough Shannaya . It does not matter. Pooja is my wife and my wife will not react like how you all did . Give me the bag Prem."

With that , he gave Aadi and his bag to me and dragged me with him leaving the Ghar . I sat on the back seat silently placing Aadi securely in my lap.

After 45 minutes, we finally reached a restaurant . The waiter showed us to a table of two . He then brought a kids seat wear I placed Aadi securely . Rajesh stared at me intently. I just kept my head down scared to face him . Just as he said my name , a bubbly waitress showed up. Rajesh ordered for both of us and just when the waiteress wanted to leave , I placed another order . I glanced up and saw him looking at me with an unreadable expression .

"How many mash potatoes do you need ?"

"I..it is not for me .."

"Then who ? I did not know you brought invisible friends with you ."

"I... Rajesh saab , stop it. You will know soon ."

The mash potato arrived and I proceed to try to feed it to Aadi.

"Come na , baby this is nummy. open your mouth . Say ah. ah" When I was feeding Aadi both our meals came. After making Aadi finish his meal, I proceed eating mine . After polishing the chicken legs I looked up to see Rajesh saab staring at me. I blushed and wiped my cheek earning a hearty laugh from him .

"What is it ?"

"You .."

"OH is something in my face . I .. is it ."

"No .no ..Shannaya you intrigue me . I ..I never thought I would have dinner outside so soon with my baby but here I am with you and you .."

"Well I did not ask you to bring me out .. I ..I am sorry Rajesh saab.. I .."

"Its OK . But earlier why was Aatharva at your .. I .."

"The nurse told me . When Pooja and you ... the hospital.. he was crying non stop and he would not drink the formula . The nurse told me that he needs the source he was use too. He was still young . I placed him there and that when he calmed down . The nurse said if I don't do that then he will be in the hospital ... I .."

"There , there its OK ." Rajesh hold my hand rubbing my palm softly looking at me with a soft expression .

"I .. that was why during the funeral , I plead Nisha to let me feed him . She .. Then .."

"Hush , it is OK .. But now how do I deal with this .. I .."

"You can ask Nisha to hold him against her chest and feed goats milk ."

"Goats milk ?'

"Ya, Goats milk taste the same like mother's milk. "

After that , we drove to my house . Aadi laid on my chest dozing off giving out soft snores.. Once we reach my house , I realized in my haste I left all my belongings in the office. Rajesh then drove us to his house. Once he parked , he then dragged me inside with bothering to search for anyone . We went to his room. He insist Aadi and I laid on the bed while he took the couch . I however was adamant to take the couch . In the end we both slept on the bed with Aadi and pillows as our barriers . I laid on the bed observing Rajesh sleeping peacefully . I traced his face using my fingers and caress his hair. I know his not mine but the temptation was hard . I snuggled with the snuggle bug . For the first time I slept peacefully . Tomorrow would certainly be a nightmare but that is another story to discuss. 


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later

Shannaya's P.O.V

For the past 3 months ever since I barged into Rajesh's room , I could feel the difference in the nature of the relationship we shared. Rajesh is now more attentive in issues regarding his office, more tenders are given to the company resulting our company to gain higher profit compared to the years before. During the first week after the incident things were quiet weird between Rajesh and I. The first day he came to the office , he ignored me and proceed to walk to his chamber .Not once he called me to his room and throughout the day he passed messages to me through my personal assistant. My heart clenched at his behavior, tears welled in my eyes , I willed myself to be a professional and masked my during lunch time , I overheard the company staff gossiping regarding this development . Anger flowed through my vein and I stormed from the staff lounge to a cafe nearby where I could have some fresh air. After lunch when I walked back to the office , I heard loud echos of a person's cries . I looked around and observed the entire staff cringing at the volume of the cries. I quickly walked into Rajesh's chamber and closed the door before anyone could peep inside. Inside his room , Rajesh and Nisha was trying very had to pacify Aartharva , the former looked exasperated while the latter looked hysterical. Aadi however stopped his screaming and proceed to sniffle when he saw me . I quickly walked towards Rajesh and snatched Aadi . Nisha was just about to scream at me when Rajesh held her towards him and whispered something in her ears . My whole body burned with jealousy when I caught her blushing before she left the room abruptly . The little devil however proceed to snuggle against me . Once Rajesh locked his chamber , I walked towards the couch, sat down on it and unbuttoned my blouse just so that Aadi can latch to my nipple. Once he absolutely calmed down , Rajesh superstitiously hand me his bottle. Baby Aadi started drinking the milk greedily . I chuckled at his grumpy face when he realized the milk has already finished. I gave him a kiss and hand him to Rajesh before making my attire appropriate . As soon I opened the door, Nisha and Prem ran inside . Nisha hugged Aadi to her chest earning a whine from the baby . I chuckled before leaving the chamber and proceed into mine. After that day , little Aadi always have his lunch with me . Inside my room ,I pour my heart to my little savior. A months later , our company was offered to have partnership with a leading company in Chennai . During the board meeting , Rajesh told everyone that I will be heading over there to sign the partnership as well as staying there for a month to observe the new beside me was jumping with joy .

"Why are you sending me ? There are other senior staff who could go . It would be a good opportunity for them ."

"It is a good opportunity for you also ."

"But .. If I go, then Aadi ..he needs me ."

"Shannaya , he needs ME. His FATHER. He can survive without you . He has his relatives here with him."

"But Rajesh saab , he won't even eat with his so called family. The only time he even eats willingly is when he was with me ."

"That is why I want you to go. Spending more time with you is not good for him . After all when he grows up I don't want him to call you his mother ."

"What is wrong with that ? The boy needs a family . I will be more than happy to be his mother. I .."

"HIS MOTHER IS ARE NOT THE ONE WHO CAN REPLACE HER ."

"Then who ? Nisha?"

"She is a better choice."

"BETTER CHOICE ? HE DOES NOT EVEN EAT WHEN SHE FEEDS HIM . ITS NOT HER NIPPLE THAN HE LATCHES ON ."

"THAT IS ENOUGH .I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO TO THIS LENGTH . JUST LEAVE . YOU WILL ATTEND THE MEETING AND STAY THERE FOR A MONTH. GET OUT ."

"I..please ..I did not mean ..I.."

"Just leave shannaya."

After that incident , the next day I left the state. One whole month I spent in Chennai . During the day bussiness meeting , at night I wander around the shopping mall buying outfits for Aadi . Every night Prem Skype me holding Aadi in his arm while he shares his life story . Prem told me Rajesh knows about the Skype calls but he pretends it don't exist. Prem then began telling me about his love towards Nisha and how he was instantly smitten to her when the went to seek alliance for Rajesh. He told me Nisha too loves him but now the circumstances have changed. I kept asking him what circumstances is it but he always douched that question .After few attempts I stopped asking him about it. We continued to Skype but the cheerful Prem gradually became recluse .

Today was the day I return back home . I missed seeing Aadi. During my flight my thoughts kept wandering to how happy he would be seeing me . Once the flight landed I hailed a cab and went to Rajesh saab's ghar .What surprised me was the house was decorated , musician was lined up , guest were walking inside and outside . It was like a wedding ceremony was going on . I was perplexed . I paid the driver and took all my belongings . As soon I entered the house Lallu came to me and took my stuff.

"Lallu bhai , who is getting married ?"

"Memsaab ..I..please go inside."

Before I could ask him anything else , he quickly walked away . When I reach the hall , I saw Kailash uncle with Mamaji and professor smiling happily. I quickly went to them and took their blessing . Only the professor seem skeptical but otherwise kept quiet .

"Beti , you came in the right time ."

"Uncle ji I .. what is going on ?"

"Rajesh is getting married dear ."

"WHAT ?"

"Yes beti . We all decided he needs a wife to take care of Aatharva . He agreed to it so today is the wedding . Thank god you came in the right time ."

"I ..who is the bride .."

"My daughter.."

"I .. Nisha ? But she .."

"What is wrong with her ? She is his aunty. Who is a better candidate to take care of my grandson if not my own daughter .Rajesh too agreed with it ."

"Did Nisha agree ? "

"Off course beti . Nisha was more than happy to agree."

"I see...I...Can I see Aadi uncle ji please.."

"Of course beti . Just go to Rajesh's room. His sleeping inside ."

I walked to the staircase feeling like a corpse . My heart was ripped out brutally . I began to understand why he made me leave .Rajesh wanted Aadi to get adapt to Nisha as she is going to be his mother. Memories rushed into my he shouted at me saying that Nisha is a better mother than me . I walked silently to his room . Iopened the door and saw Aadi curled up with his thumb inside his mouth . I went towards the crib and gently carried they baby . He rubbed his eyes and wearily opened them . As soon he adjusted his eyesight he squealed seeing me . I could no longer contain my tears . I slumped against the wall crying my lungs out . I poured my hearts content a second time. For the first time Aadi kept quiet . The little one listened to me .I did not hear the door opening . I did not hear the footsteps nearing towards me . All my focus was on the news that Rajesh will never be mine . I am not the one for him . Someone gently carried Aadi from me while another set of hands carried me . I screamed but a hand shut my mouth . I looked up to see Rajesh and Prem staring at me . Rajesh holding his son while Prem carrying me. The door opened again and Lallu and Jimli entered . Prem brought me to the bathroom room . I sat there like a doll while he proceed to wipe my face . After that Jimli came inside and tied a red saree for me . I looked up at her with horror.

"What are you doing Jimli ? I .."

"Memsaab please. It is for everyone 's good. Nisha saab just found out she is marrying the wrong brother ."

"What do you mean . Why am I getting dressed like the bride?"

"Because you are marrying Bhai Poppet ."

"WHAT ? NO .I AM NOT A GOOD PERSON FOR AADI ."

"Poppet you are the right mother for him . Everybody knows that even Kailash mama."

"NO. RAJESH SAID I .." I then burst out crying . Lallu and Jimli wiped my tears in vain .Prem quickly came and hugged me . I slowly stopped crying . Jimli then proceed to style my hair and placed the saree on the head covering my face . She then ushered me to the altar where Rajesh sat chanting the walked next to me carrying Aadi .My whole body was shivering . I was scared, angry , sad, helpless , and also joy . My brain was like a roller coaster . I saw Kailash uncle , Mamaji,Mamiji , Nisha's mother, Rita and the Professor standing inside the altar. When Nisha's mother saw me , she smiled and brought me to sit beside Rajesh . My whole body stated trembling . Rajesh quickly held my hand and gave a form grip. I glanced at him where he superstitiously nod his head signaling he knows its me . The priest started chanting the mantra's. He then gave the mangalsutra to Rajesh and Rajesh tied on my neck . We begin walking around the sacred fire where I carried Aadi from Prem . Just as we finish the 3rd around , Mamji started screaming 'NISHA'.I looked up to see Nisha dressed in the bridal attire similar to mine standing on the staircase . Nisha's mother quickly came in front on me and snatched my shawl and throw it away. Everyone gasped seeing me . Her eyes blazed with fury . She slapped me so hard , I fall down the floor. The crowd started murmuring to . Prem , Lallu and Jimli started clearing away the guest but many saw the drama going in front .

"You bitch . How could you do this to my daughter ."

"I..I.."

"SHUT UP . YOU PIECE OF SCUM . You killed my first daughter now you destroyed my second daughter's chance of happiness. What did we ever do to you .You used witchcraft on my son in law and grandson . you.."

"That is enough auntyji . Please stop this tamasha ."

"Beta , this scum tricked all of us . Never mind beta . The good time is still here . Pandit ji please start the ceremony . Nisha beti hurry up . Someone get this scum away ."

"Auntyji what are you doing ?"

"Beta you can still marry Nisha . I ..It will happen .."

"NO IT WON'T .I TIED MANGALSUTRA ON HER NECK ."

"That is fine . It can be removed ."

"Samanji what are you saying . Rajesh is married to Shannaya . NO matter what the circumstances are you cannot undo that ."

"This is not the marriage that should have happened . What she is saying is right Bhaiya ."

"Mamiji stop this gibberish talk. I wanted to marry her. I know that it is her under the shawl . Shannaya is my wife and Aartharva's mother nobody can deny her rights."

"Beta , why did you make us go through the arrangement then ? Now Nisha will be devasted . I cannot lose my second daughter "

"Professor ji . Nisha loves my brother ."

"WHAT"

"YES. Prem and Nisha are in love with one another . Nisha taught its Prem she is getting married too. She only knew few hours ago that it was me .Tuffy brought the letter to me . "

"But ..Then you could have married my daughter . Why this slut ."

"Mamiji . That is my wife your talking stop insulting her . Rita is like my sister , I can never see her in that light ."

"But you can see her ? Your brother's friend ?"

"Mamaji ..I cannot explain the situation to any of you . Even though you see the picture clearly you all still won't acknowledge it . I married her and Shannaya is my wife , Aadi's mother . That is it ."

"What about my daughter ? That fiend has already calling my grandson in another name know you married her? The first thing she is going to do is give birth to another child . Then what ? You are going to coddle her and my grandson will no longer exist in your life. "

"That will not happen . Aadi is my son . I love him . Why can't any of you understand that ?"

"You witch . I was not talking to you . Aathrava is not your blood."

"He is his father's son and I love his father . I love him ."

"What do you mean beti ?"

"Kailash uncle , I have always loved him ever since I came to this Ghar after my parent's died. When he married Pooja didi, I was devastated yet I never wish her to die . All I wanted was Rajesh saab to live happily. I left never wanted to come back to his life . But fate did brought me back .The second time I found out about Nisha I ..I wanted to leave . I could not bear seeing him with someone else again . I wanted to see Aadi for the last time . I wanted to leave but ..but I was brought here to save many people's marital life . Rajesh saab , Prem and Nisha ."

"You saving my daughter's life . You are the one who destroyed it single handed. My Nisha is there suffering because of you . My grandson is going to suffer because of your spawn later on ."

" That is enough . I love Nisha and she loves me . Nisha now is the time or are you going to deny everything we spoke to each other ? All our promises where the moon stood as our secret keeper. Nisha do you love me or not . "

"Prem ..I .."

"Tell everyone now Nisha . I love you . Do you feel the same for me ? Pooja Bhabhi wanted to get us together . You know that .."

"My...pooja .."

"Mama, " Nisha ran and hugged her mother sobbing .The mother and daughter stood there hugging each other . Nisha then took a step behind , she wiped her tears .

"Mama, papa ...It is all true ..Didi knows about my love to..towards Prem . I taught it was Prem that I am getting married to ..I ..That is why I agreed."

"Beti..Why didn't you tell this sooner ? "

"Papa..I just found out . I was..willing..I .."

"I think we will discuss this later. "

"Samanji ? But .."

"Professor ji , Rajesh just got married . The ritual is yet to be done .Since Prem and Nisha love affair is known to us then we shall discuss it later on. "

"I cannot watch some other thing doing the ritual that belongs to my daughter . I..Let's leave ."

"Mama please I love Prem ..I .."

"Nisha , we will discuss this later. I cannot stay here for another minute. "

With that parting words , Nisha's mother dragged her out of the house . I pleas to Rajesh to stop them , to bring them back but he did not . After they left Mamiji left dragging a reluctant Rita .Before leaving however she spit in my face and sneered at me. Everyone left leaving Kailash uncle, Prem, Mamaji, Lallu and Jimli . Lallu and Jimli quickly brought all the things for the ritual . Prem carried Aadi and I was told to do the ritual. A happy occasion turned sour . Nobody was happy with the outcome . Jimli brought the haldi to me . I pressed my palm on the red liquid and proceed to place my palm on the wall below Pooja's palm . Everyone was stunned .

"Beti..The printed hand .."

"I am his second wife uncle ji . Aadi's mother deserve her place in the ghar . I will not snatch it from her . "

"Very well beti . Rajesh bring her to you room . The first night ceremony must be done . "

I carried Aadi and the 3 of us went to Rajesh's room . I feed Aadi and tucked him to his crib .

"He only sleeps there in the morning ..At night he usually lay on my chest."

"Very well . Let him be here while you go and shower. After that you can place him in the bed. I would do so know but the presents.."

"I see."

With that parting words , Rajesh left to the bathroom while I placed all the present in the corner . Once I finished my task , I carried Aadi to the bed and sat next to him while opening all my jewels. Aadi snatched my necklace and proceed to drool on it . I chuckled seeing his grumpy expression when he cannot hold it to his face . Rajesh then came out smelling like fresh lavender. Once he dressed up in his usual pajamas . I left the baby with him and went to the bathing , I wore his bathrobe and came out . I placed all the jewels in the cupboard before climbing into the bed . I switched off the bedside light . Once my head touch the pillow, I was out .

So how is the story so far ? To all the readers out there so reads this . I hope you all enjoy it . I would really appreciate some good reviews. thank you all. Have a good day .


End file.
